


Cold Treats, Warm Cheeks

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Popsicles, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Seven - Cold Treats </p><p>“You cheat,” Sousuke said, turning his head away as he tore open the wax top and sucked at the icy insides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Treats, Warm Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> One more week left!!! I feel so conflicted, this has been so fun I really don't want it to end...

Rin snickered at his victory, not winning one, but three jankens for the last decent popsicle in the cooler. Sousuke was staring at his fingers, betrayal in his eyes and a pout on his lips, though he would never admit it. Grabbing the popsicle and leaving Sousuke to find something of lesser value, he moved his way to pay. Sousuke grabbed some random treat out of the box before following suit, paying for their items and walking back out into the warm summer air.

“You cheat,” Sousuke said, turning his head away as he tore open the wax top and sucked at the icy insides.

“Cheat?” Rin laughed, tearing open the wrapper and licking at his own popsicle. “You know, sometimes I swear you’re doing it on purpose. There’s no way anyone could lose that much, I mean what’s our ratio now? Something like eight out of ten times?”

“It’s because you cheat,” Sousuke insisted, though there was a twitch at the corner of his lips. “Let me have a taste of that.”

“Why should I?” Rin asked, a smirk on as he took another lick of it. “I won, didn’t I?”

“By cheating! So I should get a taste,” Sousuke said, turning to him, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“And how could I possibly cheat, Sousuke? Please, enlighten me,” Rin drawled, surprised to see Sousuke pause. The whites of his eyes showed for just a moment before he was glaring at the ground, pink dusting his cheeks. “If you answer me I’ll let you have it,” Rin continued, clearing his throat, curiosity peaked.

“You’re distracting,” Sousuke said, with a shrug. “Can’t concentrate when I’m looking at you.”

“Oh,” Rin said, stopping. Sousuke stopped in his tracks too, not looking back at him. Rin felt his ears tingle, heat rising as he realized what Sousuke meant. “Oh, okay. Here.”

Rin held out the popsicle and Sousuke turned around, looking at him for a second. Sousuke’s warm hand wrapped around his and Rin drew in a breath, watching that head bow and lick at the popsicle in his hands, going down on it just once, another lick at a straight drop, hooded eyes looking back up at him before standing back up and letting go. If his grip on the wooden stick wasn’t embedding it into his palm he was sure he would have dropped it, staring at the now wet and glistening lips in front of him before back up at eyes, disappearing from sight as he turned around.

“I said I only wanted a taste,” Sousuke said, continuing their walk. Rin choked, squawked, floundered, and finally ran up to the other elbowing him in the side, hard.

“You’re the cheater! There’s no way you’ve won with just that! This date isn’t over yet!”

Sousuke laughed.

Rin might have been smiling more than he would have liked.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
